bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Squad Spotlight: Elgif Dungeon Lv. 7
We all know how low Elgif drop rates are from these dungeons and how annoying it is to get rare Elgifs. We also have to acknowledge the intense difficulty of the dungeon with how hard the little fluffy creature whacks you with the tablet in your units' faces and eventually yours too. Because this guide has been requested by many, I decided to take a long trip to the Elgif dungeon and test out a few squads that are effective to use. Here is a list of squads you can use to take on the Elgif dungeon with little trouble! Important Notes The Elgif carries high amounts of resistance against BC and HC drop rate so carrying drop rate buffers like Feeva, Zeruiah, Zelnite, and others won't be ideal choices. Additionally, the Elgif is completely resistant to crits, which means it won't take any additional damage from crit bonuses. Units like Kira, Maxwell, Reis, and Griff will not do you justice. However, if you want to take advantage of Griff and Reis's BB boost upon crit, crit rate is halved. It's not recommended, however. The Elgif is also 40% resistant to buffed Spark buffs, which is probably your best approach when it comes to damage. You can try dealing strong damage against the Elgif, but it'll become near useless with the 100% subtractive elemental damage resistance that the Elgif carries. Squad Spotlight Squad 1: Normal Attack 2TK This team is extremely flexible in that you can practically put any one unit you want in the last slot (not literally, but make it reasonable). Thanks to the power of Hadaron, units in the squad receive a tremendous Atk buff, which when combined with Ark and Zenia’s hit count buffs, it’s enough to one-shot the Elgif after buffing. A typical swipe order for the first turn of the boss wave would be this: *Zenia’s SBB > Krantz’s SBB > Hadaron’s SBB > Ark’s BB > Auto Then, for the second turn (and subsequent turns should there be any): *Zenia’s OD > Zenia’s UBB > Normal attack everyone else There are a number of substitutes you can make: *Substitutes for Zenia: Ruby, Sefia, Quaid, Selena, Avani *Substitutes for Hadaron: Lucius, Ravenna, Randolph *Substitutes for Krantz: Any mitigator With this setup, you should be able to kill the Elgif in two turns. It might take three or four depending on what you’re using for substitutes. The only real important thing to take note of is to kill the Elgif within four turns or its reflect buff will decimate your squad. Squad 2: F2P There’s always got to be a way to do this without the usage of Rare Summon or Rainbow Summon gates! Presented by yours truly, here’s a working F2P squad you can use to take on the Elgif! It’s highly suggested to activate Lucius’s BB before entering the boss wave. That way, units get the HP buff, which is then used for conversion when Lucius uses his SBB. A typical swipe order for the first turn of the boss wave would be this: *Afla Dilith’s SBB > Avani’s SBB > Gazia’s SBB > Lucius’s SBB > Vargas’s SBB > Ark’s BB Then, for the second turn (and subsequent turns should there be any): *Avani’s OD > Avani’s UBB > Normal attack everyone else Afla Dilith is there to serve as a filler if you lack Avani friends. Squad 3: Auto-Battle Just hit Auto and go! Ensure SBB Priority is off and there is no recording active. Most importantly, you need an Avani lead and some sort of damage utility lead at minimum. Second leads may include Avant, Haile, Nyami, Chrome, etc. You might be wondering why Krantz and Shera are in the same squad. You can actually replace Shera with another unit with a high SBB hit-count, like Ruby, Zeruiah, etc. Shera is there to provide the BC regen buff, though it’s not required. With this squad, it is able to kill the Elgif in three turns almost all the time. Though, some RNG may come into play in which the Elgif crits your units upon using Genocide Tablet, which may prolong the battle (you should probably turn off Auto and revive your units). However, the RNG is an extremely rare case and it is highly unlikely that the squad will run into this issue, unless RNG really hates you. Conclusion Grinding the Elgif dungeon during the half energy Vortex event was quite an adventure and I certainly got some Elgifs from it, though not so great ones. How about you try your luck? Maybe you’ll get something better! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Category:Blog posts